Forgiven not forgotten
by oOIsisOo
Summary: “Perdonado, no olvidado” Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura se adentran en una nueva misión en la que deben encontrar a Sasuke. Unas catacumbas oscuras, unos pasos acechantes... ULTIMO CAPITULO UP! Sasusaku
1. En la boca del lobo

Summary:

"Perdonado, no olvidado"…Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura se adentran en una nueva aventura, en la cual deben ir a buscar a Sasuke. Un fic cargado de suspense, acción y romance. Sakura asegura que ya no siente nada por Sasuke, pero una nueva misión, una nueva oportunidad. Sasusaku.

**Capítulo 1: En la boca del lobo**

"_Gracias"_

_Las palabras que le había regalado Sasuke años atrás antes de ir con Orochimaru retumbaron en su mente. Lo último que recordaba era su voz antes de caer desmayada y despertarse en un frío banco sin rastro de él._

"_Siempre te querré, Sasuke, quédate conmigo"_

_Pero todo cambió. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña pequeña suspirando por él, sólo sueños rotos y emociones escondidas tras mentiras. El tiempo no cura, el dolor no cesa. A pesar de no poder olvidarlo, Sakura era fuerte y seguía adelante._

* * *

El sonido de los pasos retumbaba por los pasillos. No había rastro de ninja alguno, exceptuando a los Anbu. Sakura y su escuadrón recorrían las catacumbas, abriendo puertas y escrutando el interior de los habitáculos. Llegaron hasta una recámara, la cual estaba totalmente vacía. 

"Maldición"- pensó Sakura- "Puede ser que Sasuke ya se haya ido"

Ese pensamiento inquietó a la joven. Miró a ambos lados de un pasillo he hizo una señal para que sus dos compañeros se detuviesen. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Naruto, y a Shikamaru, quizá no fue una gran idea dividir al grupo Anbu en tres partes. Siempre había soñado con llevar a cabo aquella misión, tres años había pasado deseándolo, ella se había prometido a sí misma olvidarse de los sentimientos infantiles que sentía hacia Sasuke, pero otra parte de ella ansiaba verlo. Sakura estaba convencida que lo que sentía por él era amistad. Pero¿cómo había llegado hasta allí¿Cómo aquella misión que había deseado tanto llegó tan pronto?

Recordó el momento en el que se le dio la noticia:

_Golpes en la puerta._

_Tsunade levantó la vista- Adelante._

_Una joven de ojos verdes y pelo rosa entró en la estancia. Sakura miró a la Hokage y se acercó a su escritorio._

_- ¿Me ha llamado, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la joven- Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho que me necesitabas para algo urgente._

_-Sakura, tengo una misión para ti. No va a ser fácil, pero ya eres un Anbu, y ha llegado el momento de que lo demuestres. Has recibido un buen entrenamiento por mi parte y por la de Kakashi, y ambos estamos convencidos que tú, Naruto y Shikamaru seréis capaces de haceros cargo de esta misión._

_- ¿Y cuál es esa misión tan importante?- preguntó Sakura con interés._

_Tsunade rebuscó entre sus papeles, pero ella sabía que no era necesario, pues ya conocía de sobra cual era la misión, pero es que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Sakura… ¿Seguiría siendo la misma chiquilla que siempre tenía unas lágrimas adornándole la cara?_

_No. De eso estaba segura. Había sido entrenada por ella, Sakura había cambiado._

_Suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su sillón._

_-Hemos recibido información por parte de Jiraya que dice que han encontrado el lugar dónde se refugiaba Orochimaru- Tsunade hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Como ya sabrás, Sasuke terminó con la vida de Orochimaru, pero aún necesitamos al Uchiha. También creemos que él no tiene intención alguna de volver a Konoha… no por lo menos en son de paz._

_Sakura abrió más los ojos, y sintió un escozor en ellos, pero aún así, siguió con la misma expresión._

_-Por lo tanto, tu misión y la de tu escuadrón es ir a ese lugar, para buscar pruebas y porque… tal vez Sasuke aún se encuentre allí._

_A Sakura cada vez le costaba más mantener la calma. Un rayo de esperanza volvió a su corazón, tenía ganas de gritar, de saltar… Pero reprimió sus emociones, como había aprendido con el paso del tiempo._

_De repente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta._

_-Justo a tiempo- susurró Tsunade-sama, sacando una botella de sake- Adelante._

_La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un joven rubio de ojos azules y rasgos alegres, acompañado de otro muchacho moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta, con expresión más seria._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara; vosotros acompañareis al Sakura y a otros anbus más en la misión, que os he explicado esta mañana. _

_Shikamaru miró hacia Sakura._

_-¿Y ella sabe ya la misión? Sería muy problemático que tuviéramos que explicársela nosotros._

_-Sí-respondió Tsunade- Ya está al tanto._

_Naruto borró la sonrisa de su cara y miró a Sakura. Esperaba ver a la joven con sus ojos verdes llorosos, deseosa por volver a ver a su Sasuke. Pero en lugar de eso encontró a una Sakura seria y ausente. La joven, al notar la mirada de Naruto en ella, se volvió y, para su sorpresa, le sonrió y agitó su mano en un gesto de saludo, despreocupada._

_Los chicos ya sabían todo sobre la misión, pues Tsunade había hablado con ellos cuando Sakura estaba en un encargo con un escuadrón Anbu, y había esperado a que ésta llegase para contárselo todo._

_Tsunade siguió con la explicación mientras destaponaba su botella de sake._

_- Bien, pues tenéis que traer de vuelta a Sasuke,y si rehúsa, detenedlo. Lo quiero fuera de juego. Desconocemos las intenciones del Uchiha, probablemente vaya a por su hermano, pero no podemos dejar cabos sueltos, no sabemos si intentará algo más- Y mirando severamente a Shikamaru, añadió- Y esta vez no falléis. ._

_El aludido desvió la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y con quienes contamos? Podíamos llevarnos al resto de Chunnins y Anbus…Y tal vez podíamos pedir ayuda a los de la Arena. Gaara nos venía muy a mano, dattebayo- preguntó Naruto acercándose a la mesa de la Hokage- Aunque yo solito podía encargarme de Sasuke, je..._

_Tsunade-sama movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, apoyando las manos sobre su cara._

_-No. Gaara, como kazekage de la Villa de La Arena está muy ocupado, además que tienen que reparar los daños que Deidara causó… Temari, Kankorou y él no están disponibles. El resto de Chunnins de Konoha están en misiones, y Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y el resto de Jounnins están en la zona de batalla, pues estamos en plena guerra con Akatsuki._

_-¿Nande? Entonces ¿Nos elegiste a nosotros porque no había otros ninjas disponibles?- preguntó Shikamaru, molesto._

_-No, os elegí a vosotros tres porque estoy convencida de que sois los más adecuados para esta misión. Tú, Shikamaru, aunque seas bastante vago- le espetó mientras éste giraba los ojos en redondo- Tienes una gran inteligencia y una buen sentido de estrategia._

_Shikamaru sonrió, satisfecho._

_- Tú, Sakura- dijo, mientras ésta la miraba, sorprendida- Eres una gran ninja médico, con unas buenas técnicas…y tú, Naruto…_

_El rubio la miró esperanzado, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Tsunade._

_-¿Qué? Venga, dímelo – le rogó Naruto, todo orgulloso, convencido de que Tsunade lo alabaría. Ésta suspiró vencida._

_-En fin, que no has cambiado nada._

_-¿¡Nande!?- Preguntó Naruto, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Pero que dices, vieja? Yo he cambiado, ahora soy muuuuucho más fuerte y…_

_-Bueno recuerda como te pusiste de eufórico cuando te dije que ibas a ir a buscar a Sasuke - le interrumpió Tsunade, haciendo que Naruto olvidase su enfado._

_-¡Kami, es verdad!- Gritó, golpeándose la frente con la mano.- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo ya¿Dónde está el baka ese?- preguntó cogiendo el mapa de la Hokage._

_-¡¿Pero que haces, pedazo de burro?!- le gritó ésta, arrebatándole el mapa de las manos._

_- Quita, quita, que tus no vales nada como Hokague- le espetó Naruto, con una mueca de burla en la cara, mientras se peleaba por el mapa._

_-¡¿Qué¡Naruto, un poco de respeto! Definitivamente, no has cambiado nada-Tsunade lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras empezaban una de sus típicas discusiones diarias._

_-¡¿Cómo¡Repite eso, vieja! Yo seré maestro Hokage y ni tú ni nadie…_

_Una lluvia de gritos resonaba por todo el despacho. Shikamaru y Sakura miraban la escena, divertidos._

"_Este Naruto…no ha cambiado nada."- pensaba Sakura, aunque todos sabían que el joven había madurado bastante y se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Ahora, ya no se veía la idea de que Naruto llegara a ser maestro Hokage muy lejana._

_La voz de Shikamaru la despertó de sus pensamientos._

_- Lo de la mañana fue peor- le susurró el chico, mientras Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad- Cuando Tsunade-sama le dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Sasuke, Naruto se puso eufórico y no había quien lo aguantase….a veces es realmente problemático._

_Sakura sonrió. Recordaba cuando Naruto, Sasuke y ella formaban el grupo siete. Eran recuerdos muy acogedores, pero eran ya tan lejanos…_

_La joven se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado ausente. La verdad, no quería que pensaran que tal vez fuera por causa de la misión, y de Sasuke. Pero no, seguro, eso todo era agua pasada. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de intervenir en ninguna conversación, pero si no, aquello se alargaría demasiado._

_- Naruto, creo que si parases de una vez, Tsunade-sama nos podría decir a donde hay que ir._

_-Ah, es verdad, Sakura-chan- dijo el joven sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_-Pues entonces- dijo Tsunade, quitándole definitivamente el mapa a Naruto-La información que hemos recibido dice que Sasuke puede encontrarse en unas antiguas catacumbas ocultas en la villa del Sonido. Esta misión se consideraría como una de las más difíciles, pero recordad de que sois Anbus, y eso significa que sois unos excelentes ninjas especializados para cualquier misión, y el rango de Anbu no lo regalan en la tienda de ramen- terminó irónicamente._

_La Hokage alargó la mano y les entregó unas indicaciones para llegar allí. Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru asintieron y se volvieron hacia la puerta. Cuando la joven cruzaba el umbral, Tsunade la llamó._

_-Sakura._

_-¿Sí?- preguntó Sakura, un tanto sorprendida._

_-Si no quieres ir, podría llegar a entenderlo._

_Otra vez._

_¿Por qué todos la miraban comprensivamente? Nadie la creía cuando decía que ya no era la Sakura de antes, ya nadie creía que no volvería a llorar…pero es que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, sus ojos ahora eran como un desierto, secos y áridos._

_-No, Tsunade-sama, claro que quiero ir. Sea lo que sea cumpliré con mi misión. Incluso, si tengo que matar a Sasuke Uchiha por el bien de Konoha, lo haré._

_Tsunade la miró sorprendida, pero preocupada. Suspiró y asintió. _

_-Bien… buena suerte, Sakura. Confío en ti._

_Sakura sonrió y cerró la puerta. Avanzó hacia sus compañeros, que la esperaban más adelante._

"_Si tengo que matarle, lo haré…" _

"_Kuso…Era tan fácil decirlo pero… ¿Y hacerlo?"_

-Sakura.

La joven se giró sobresaltada. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Vio que quien la llamaba era uno de los Anbus, que esperaba paciente las siguientes indicaciones.

- Ya va, lo siento – respondió Sakura.

Estaban en un cruce de caminos dentro de aquellas catacumbas. Francamente, parecía un auténtico laberinto, con paredes rocosas y antorchas.

Sakura cogió un kunai y lo clavó en el suelo. Se arrodilló y apoyó su oreja en el extremo del kunai. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención.

"Pasos"

Sakura frunció el ceño y agudizó más el oído.

"Tal vez sea el grupo de Naruto, o el de Shikamaru… Espera, es sólo una persona, o tal vez dos…. ¿Sasuke?... Se detienen. Sí, definitivamente son dos personas. Tal vez nos hayan descubierto, diría que están a unos cuantos metros… Aceleran el paso, el sonido cada vez es más fuerte. Maldición, se nos acercan con rapidez. El sonido viene de atrás, van siguiendo nuestros pasos."

Sakura desclavó el kunai del suelo y miró apresuradamente a todas direcciones. Decidió ir hacia la derecha e hizo una señal a su grupo para avanzar. Corrieron por los pasillos, mientras el sonido de los pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

"Nos han descubierto… Pero entonces significa que Sasuke está aquí."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente, se paró en seco. Sakura miró hacia atrás, pero no distinguió a nadie, sólo a los Anbus y un pasillo oscuro que acababan de recorrer.

-Haruno¿qué pasa…?-

-Shhh…-interrumpió ésta poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Sakura escuchó con atención.

"Silencio"

La joven suspiró tranquilizada, mientras los Anbus se miraban unos a los otros a través de sus máscaras. Los pasos ya no les seguían.

Uno de ellos hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuaran, y ella asintió.

"La próxima vez tendremos que ser más cuidadosos"- pensó Sakura.

* * *

En otra parte de las catacumbas, el grupo de Naruto llevaba bastante tiempo caminando. Éste se impacientaba hasta que se detuvieron. Naruto cerró los ojos y escuchó. 

"Mmm… ¿Pasos? Pero¡Están demasiado cerca!"

El escuadrón no tuvo tiempo de pensar en huir, el sonido de alguien se acercaba. El grupo se apoyó en la pared y sacaron sus katanas y kunais. Naruto tragó saliva y esperó.

-Cuando dé la señal, atacamos a discreción- susurró Naruto.

"Diez metros…"

Los pasos aumentaban, la tensión crecía.

"Cinco metros…"

El escuadrón guardaba la calma, pero Naruto ya preparaba sus manos para efectuar un sello.

"Dos metros…"

Se les echaban encima… ¿Sería Sasuke quien se aproximaba?

"Un metro…"

Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los oía perfectamente, era un grupo.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Naruto- ¡_Kage bushin no jut...!_

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, se encontró paralizado. A quien tenía delante era a Shikamaru, que efectuando su técnica de las sombras, el _kage mane no jutsu_, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero que haces, baka?- le preguntó Shikamaru, mientras deshacía su técnica y liberaba a Naruto.

- ¿Shikamaru¿Erais vosotros los que nos perseguíais?- preguntó Naruto, un poco más aliviado.

-¿Perseguir?- preguntó Shikamaru, muy extrañado y pensativo.

- Bah, ya sabía que erais vosotros, sólo quería darle un poco de emoción a esto, como aquí no hay nadie…

- Ahora que lo dices- le dijo Shikamaru alzando la vista- Nosotros hace poco oímos unos pasos, pero conseguimos escapar.

-¿Eh¿No sería el grupo de Sakura?- preguntó Naruto, y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-No. Los grupos en los que nos habíamos dividido constaban de uno de nosotros y tres anbus más, lo que haría un total de cuatro perdonas en cada grupo….

Shikamaru miró hacia el rubio y vio como contaba con los dedos. El joven rodó los ojos.

-En fin, que los pasos pertenecían sólo a dos personas.

-Sasuke… - susurró Naruto.

-No lo sé. Lo que sí se es que no fue muy buena idea separar los grupos, pero esto parecía que estaba vacío. No podemos atacar directamente a los que nos persiguen, por lo tanto…

Shikamaru sacó un kunai y empezó a dibujar en el suelo. Naruto y el resto de los Anbus se agacharon para ver su estrategia.

-Estas catacumbas fueron construidas en forma de laberinto, tan vez como defensa, y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar en un punto y atacarles de sorpresa, porque si seguimos andando aunque fuéramos más, tendríamos desventaja, pues éste no es nuestro territorio. Primero esperaremos al grupo de Sakura, y mejor que no nos movamos. Luego, busquemos algún punto ciego y esperemos allí, para hacerles una emboscada.

-Pero si no nos movemos de aquí no vamos a encontrar a Sakura- apuntó Naruto.

-Sí, por que los pasillos y el laberinto en sí tienen forma circular, y llevan siempre al mismo sitio.

-Kuso… Entonces para encontrar a Sasuke va a estar complicado. Tendremos que buscar algún lugar de acceso a otra cámara.

-Efectivamente- asintió Shikamaru- Ahora, escondámonos aquí. En la lejanía se oye algo, parece que es un grupo, con toda seguridad, el de Sakura.

EL ruido se acercaba hacia ellos por el angosto pasillo. Cuando la oscuridad se disipó, pudieron ver a un grupo de Anbus liderados por Sakura, que avanzaba serenamente. Cuando vio a Shikamaru y a Naruto, la joven sonrió y se sintió bastante aliviada. Desde que se separaron no había sabido nada de ellos.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Sakura, esperando a que el ruído que los había perseguido fueran ellos mismos o cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron y menearon la cabeza al unísono.

-No muy normal, ambos hemos oído el sonido de unos pasos, de dos personas, lo cual significa que no estamos solos. ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Yo también oí los pasos, de dos personas, y nos persiguieron durante un tramo del camino- comentó Sakura, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque todo aquel misterio la estremecía un poco.

-Pero puede que el sonido sea de Sasuke, lo que significa que tal vez este aquí- agregó Naruto.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, hay pocas probabilidades- le espetó Shikamaru.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo!- gritó Naruto, intentando emprender el viaje hacia uno de los pasillos, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! Recuerda nuestro plan- Shikamaru miró a Sakura- La primera parte ya está completada, era la de encontrarte a ti y a tu grupo. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a los atacantes, para tenderles una trampa, pues este no es nuestro territorio….y tampoco es que nos quede ninguna opción.

-Shikamaru- lo interrumpió Naruto- Probablemente ya nos hayan descubierto, y si Sasuke está aquí, lo más seguro es que huya.

"Maldición, es verdad"- pensó Shikamaru, mientras bajaba la cabeza, pensativo.

-Entonces, si no tenemos más remedio, tendremos que dividir otra vez al grupo, esta vez en dos… Naruto y tú os encargareis de la trampa, mientras yo busco a Sasuke- intervino Sakura.

Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en los de Sakura. No podía dejar sola a su amiga, podrían atacarla mientras ellos esperaban en vano escondidos en algún lugar… pero también confiaba en ella, y aquellos ojos verdes le decían que ella estaba segura de lo que hacían.

-Sakura, tu no puedes ir sola, pueden atacarte de repente, además no sabemos dónde buscar ¿Y si te perdieras? Y yo no me fío mucho de estos tipos, tan poco es que digan nada- dijo Naruto, desviando sus ojos desconfiados a los Anbus, que en ese momento estaban inspeccionando el territorio.

-Baka, no seas ridículo, esos Anbus tienen mucha experiencia en su trabajo y no tienen necesidad de estar todo el día hablando- dijo burlonamente Sakura, aunque ella en el fondo pensaba que eran bastante fríos… ¿Acabaría siendo ella una Anbu fría con el paso del tiempo?

-Sakura, no puedes ir tú sola a buscar a Sasuke, recuerda que ya os atacó en una ocasión a Naruto y a ti. Además, aunque vayas acompañada de cuatro Anbus, no estoy seguro de que sea suficiente.

-Me temo que no tienes opción. Cuando corríamos pude ver fugazmente un lugar donde posiblemente se pudiera acceder a otro pasillo, pero no pude inspeccionarlo bien, pues los enemigos se nos echaban encima, y soy la única que conoce el camino. No sabemos quienes son ellos, ni si son fuertes, así que es mejor que vosotros preparéis la trampa. Aunque eso no significa que vayáis a luchar vosotros solos. Posiblemente haya sido una imaginación o una corazonada lo del camino, así que volveré pronto. Los eliminaremos y seguiremos buscando a Sasuke- terminó Sakura, girándose hacia los Anbus, que se acercaban a ellos después de estar inspeccionando.

-Todo por aquí en orden. No hemos oído nada, ni descubierto nada extraño. Dos de nosotros la acompañaremos, mientras que los siete restantes participarán en la trampa- dijo un Anbu con una máscara de gato.

Los demás asintieron y se dividieron en los respectivos grupos. Sakura se giró y comenzó a andar, seguida de dos Anbus con una máscara de tigre.

-Sakura- la llamó Naruto.

La aludida giró su cabeza y vio al joven sonriente, pero con una mirada preocupada y triste. Sakura lo miró y esperó que continuara.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Naruto, mientras Sakura abría la boca para contestar, pero no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarlo.

-Hai- asintió Sakura, mientras ésta le devolvía la sonrisa, pero Naruto pudo adivinar tristeza en su rostro.

La joven siguió adelante, cruzando el pasillo, seguida de los dos Anbus. Naruto observó como se alejaba y como la oscuridad del camino se cernía sobre ella.

-Sakura, no te fallaré- susurró Naruto, en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¡Hey!- le gritó Shikamaru, que estaba ya alejado de el punto de salida, junto al escuadrón de Anbus- ¡Date prisa, o nos iremos sin ti!

-¡Ya va, ya va!- Naruto echó una última mirada al pasillo por el cual Sakura se había ido y corrió junto a Shikamaru.

* * *

Sakura llevaba ya un tiempo caminando. Deseaba con todas sus ansias que aquel odioso sonido no volviera a perseguirlos, y también, en un lugar escondido de su corazón, volver a ver a Sasuke, y que todo no fuera una corazonada inútil. 

"Todo recto, a la derecha… ahora a la izquierda…"

Sakura había memorizado el camino. De repente Sakura paró en seco, y se volvió a encontrar un cruce de caminos similar al anterior. La joven empezó a desesperarse.

"Kuso… ¿Por dónde era?"

Sakura cerró lo ojos he intentó recordar.

"No puedo fallar, no puedo fallarles a mis amigos, tengo que encontrarle, necesito encontrarle"

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Uno de los Anbus la miraba a través de su máscara.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó éste- Creo que era a la derecha.

-Ah, sí… - respondió Sakura

Caminaron hacia la derecha, y Sakura volvió a recordar el camino. En todo momento estaban en alerta, por si había algún indicio de alguien cerca.

Sakura se paró de golpe. Frente a ella, tenía la pared que había visto anteriormente, pero en esta no había ninguna antorcha. Se acercó a ella y la tanteó con las manos. Estaba muy oscuro, pero pudo vislumbrar unas grietas en la pared, haciendo unos surcos en ella. Empujó aquella zona, pero ésta no cedió. Los Anbus probaban con múltiples técnicas, pero ninguna daba resultado. Hizo una señal a sus compañeros y los tres realizaron un sello.

-¡Kai!- gritaron a la vez.

No, no se trataba de un Genjutsu. Pensó en la idea de poner un sello explosivo, pero eso despertaría a los enemigos, y en caso de que eso fuera una entrada secreta, no creía que tuviera un mecanismo tan simple. Sakura no se dio por vencida y siguió palpando la pared, pero no se daba distinguido nada. Frustrada, pero manteniendo la calma, rasgó una pequeña parte de su camiseta del uniforme y cogió un kunai. Enrolló la tela alrededor del arma, miró a uno de los Anbus y éste entendió el mensaje. El joven realizó un sello y una llama prendió la tela, que estaba sujeta al kunai, en forma de antorcha. La acercó a la pared, y pudo ver grabado en una roca, el dibujo de dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor de una mano. Sakura dirigió las manos a esa zona e iba a presionarla, cuando la ágil mano de un Anbu la detuvo y le hizo una señal para que escuchara. A Sakura se le heló la sangre, esperando a oír aquellos pasos que tanto odiaba. Pero en lugar de eso, oyó como en la lejanía se distinguía el sonido de una batalla.

"Kuso, Naruto…"

-Oíd, ir vosotros para allá, aquí no hay nada, yo iré en un momento- sentenció Sakura.

-No podemos dejarla sola, son órdenes- le espetó uno de ellos.

-La encargada de dirigir este grupo soy yo. Ahora, marchad- ordenó con autoridad.

Los Anbus vacilaron un momento. Después de una pausa, asintieron. Sakura vio como se alejaban, mientras que no podía parar de pensar en el dibujo.

"Bien, allá vamos…"

Sakura dirigió sus manos y finalmente empujó el dibujo, que cedió fácilmente.

* * *

Minutos antes, Shikamaru y Naruto junto con el escuadrón, se encontraban escondidos en uno de los pasillos, protegidos por la penumbra. 

-Nah, aquí no viene nadie…- dijo Naruto, ya cansado de esperar.

-Shhhhhh, cállate baka, no fastidies el plan- le susurró Shikamaru.

Desde su escondite, observó su estrategia; dos anbus a la derecha, otros a la izquierda y el resto ocultos, con una red de sellos explosivos que se accionaría. Esta trampa de sellos sólo la utilizarían en un caso extremo, si todo se complicara, pues supondría una terrible explosión en la cual quedarían todos atrapados.

El tiempo pasaban y ellos seguían inmóviles. No había rastro del enemigo, pero aún así no podían bajar la guardia. Los músculos de Shikamaru se empezaron a entumecer al estar en la misma postura mucho tiempo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cara hasta morir en el suelo. Miró hacia atrás, y aunque no podía vislumbrar nada sintió a Naruto que estaba a su lado, inmóvil, preparado para atacar.

"Ah, qué problemático"

Después de unos minutos, Shikamaru creyó oír algo y agudizó el oído. Cerró lo ojos y se concentró más, hasta que estuvo seguro de lo que era.

Shikamaru desvió su mirada a la de Naruto.

- Ya están aquí- susurró Naruto, mientras su compañero asentía. Hizo una señal a los Anbus camuflados, y éstos se prepararon.

"No puede fallar…"

Pero la situación se complicó más. Del lugar del cual provenía el sonido, surgió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que apagó las antorchas, sumiéndolo todo en penumbra. Shikamaru se sobresaltó, he intentó acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, pero la oscuridad que los cubría era total. El joven no lograba mantener la calma, he instintivamente buscó a Naruto entre las sombras.

- Naruto- susurró, pero al no oír respuesta alguna levantó más la voz- ¡Naruto!

- Shhh, calla, que nos van a descubrir.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza. Otra gota de sudor volvió a resbalarle por el rostro.

"No, esto se nos va, ahora no puedo ver a mis enemigos, estamos atrapados… Kuso, soy un Anbu, no tengo que ponerme nervioso. Kami, sabía que esto iba a ser demasiado problemático, todavía no tenía la suficiente experiencia…. "

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Shikamaru, pase lo que pase, lo hacemos por Konoha, por nuestros amigos… porque somos ninjas, y nada ni nadie nos podrá detener. Vive, lucha y muere por los demás. Ese es el camino del ninja.

Cuando se acostumbró un poco a la luz, pudo distinguir los ojos azules de Naruto, que lo miraban fijamente. Shikamaru asintió y le estrechó la mano.

-Pase lo que pase- repitió Shikamaru.

El joven se sintió más aliviado. Volvió a centrarse en el sonido, tal vez pudiera averiguar por dónde atacarían según el sonido de los pasos.

Eran dos personas, avanzando acompasadamente. Venían de lejos, por el pasillo de, frente. Pero algo cambió. Uno de las personas empezó a avanzar rápidamente, tan rápido, que el sonido se acercaba peligrosamente cada vez más.

"Concéntrate… "

Se movía de tal forma que ya no se distinguía a la otra persona. Si hacía algún sello, probablemente lo descubrirían, y no podía realizar su técnica de las sombras, pues no había luz alguna que proyectara una sombra. Oyó como Naruto se incorporaba. Calculó la distancia en la cual se encontraba el sujeto.

"Un metr…"

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Una ráfaga de aire silbante pasó, rozándole la oreja. Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil. Sintió un leve dolor en la mejilla, mientras algo caliente le resbalaba por ella, hasta la comisura de los labios. Pasó la lengua por su mejilla y entonces supo lo que era.

"¿Sangre?"

Shikamaru se volvió hacia donde supuestamente estaba Naruto, que estaba sacando su equipo de kunais. Éste lo imitó e intentó mantenerse sereno. Pudo distinguir como el sonido de los pasos, que avanzaba tan rápido que casi se volvía inaudible, daba la vuelta y se dirigía en dirección a ellos. Miró hacia el lado contrario. Ahora pudo distinguir el otro sonido. Era el de unos pasos, marcados, hechos por unos zapatos de tacón… ¿Una mujer?

Otra ráfaga de aire cortante pasó al lado de los chicos, pero esta vez oyeron como un objeto metálico alcanzaba a uno de los anbus y lo derribaba, salpicando las paredes de sangre.

"Maldición, han alcanzado a uno"

Los pasos avanzaron hacia Shikamaru. Éste se volvió, y se agachó justo a tiempo, sintiendo el olor a metal y sangre a milímetros de su nariz… ¿Una espada?

Un sonido que hasta ahora no habían escuchado retumbó en toda la estancia.

La risa aguda y cruel, de una mujer, próxima a ellos.

Shikamaru intentó avanzar, hacia la voz, pero no podía. Estaba paralizado. Tanteó la idea de que fuera un _Kague mane no jutsu_, pero esa técnica sólo la podían utilizar los del clan Nara, tal vez fuera la tensión de todo aquello.

De nuevo, el sonido del blandir de una espada se escuchó tras de sí. Luego, un profundo grito, proveniente de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Shikamaru, intentando ver a su compañero tras la oscuridad, sin importarle ya que descubrieran su escondite- ¡Naruto, responde!

* * *

Sakura comprobó como la pieza cedía sin dificultad. Las grietas de la pared emitieron un chasquido y se abrieron, dando lugar a una puerta. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones aceleraban. Sin perder más el tiempo, se adentró apresuradamente por la entrada. 

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"

Sakura se paró en seco y recapacitó. Estaba adentrándose en la boca del lobo, y tan si quiera sabía lo que iba a encontrarse ahí. En caso de que Sasuke estuviese ese lugar, podría volver a atacarla, como ya había hecho anteriormente. Retrocedió y cogió uno de sus kunais.

Había intentado matarla… La había mirado por encima del hombro…

Instintivamente, apretó en kunai con fuerza, entre sus manos, haciendo chasquear los nudillos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Frustración, impotencia. No, sólo eran meros recuerdos, nada más, sentimientos que no se habían borrado del todo, que pertenecían al pasado. Sakura respiró hondo, y se adentró en la cámara, preparada para encontrase con lo que fuera.

Caminó sigilosamente como una sombra entre el pasadizo, durante unos minutos. El camino era diferente, las paredes antes rocosas daban lugar a otras más lisas, alumbradas con numerosas antorchas. Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una puerta de madera, sencilla. Lentamente, se acercó a ella y, posando su oreja a ésta, intentó averiguar si había alguien en el interior.

Nada, silencio.

Se apoyó en la pared. ¿Debería volver e ir junto a Naruto y Shikamaru? No, había ido demasiado lejos, y algo la empujaba a seguir adelante. Con el kunai todavía agarrado fuertemente, dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta, y lo giró. Empujó la puerta y la abrió un poco, emitiendo un chasquido. Escrutó el interior de la cámara y, después de haberse asegurado de que no había nadie, entró.

La estancia era bastante amplia. Estaba compuesta por un largo pasillo, con varias columnas altas a los lados, e iluminada por las antorchas. Sakura se paró unos instantes, admirando la grandiosidad de la sala. Observó sus alrededores, pero no había nadie. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir otra puerta más.

La mano que agarraba el kunai estaba ya entumecida de la presión que esta ejercía en él, por causa de la tensión. Cruzó lentamente la sala, hacia la puerta, marcando los pasos con sus botas. Estaba ya frente la puerta. Ésta estaba entreabierta y sigilosamente repitió la misma operación; llevó su oído hacia ésta, pero esta vez si que oyó algo. El sonido de alguien tras la puerta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, las manos le empezaron a temblar, pero respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el largo camino, pero mantuvo al decisión de seguir adelante, estaba ya tan cerca…

Estiró el brazo, y, finalmente, empujó la puerta.

**Holas!**

**Pues ya está aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado . Intentaré subir el segundo capítulo pronto…**

**Si quereis comentar algo sobre el capítulo, os responderé a todos los reviews encantada : )**

**Besos.**


	2. Desesperación

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero quería agradeceros a todo por leer mi fic y por los reviews, me animaron mucho . **

**Pues….aquí está el último capítulo del fic, espero que os guste : )**

**Capítulo 2: Desesperación**

Shikamaru seguía sin oír la respuesta de su compañero.

-¡Naruto, responde¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru, por tercera vez.

-Sí, pero cállate, baka, no querrás que nos descubran…- dijo débilmente Naruto, tranquilizando a su amigo. Pero el constante goteo que provenía de la herida de Naruto lo inquietaba.

-Ya da igual, Naruto, no importa que sepa donde estamos, se mueve rápido, alcanzando todo lo que tiene a su paso…Creo que porta algo grande, como una espada…

Naruto se sobresaltó al oír un metal muy próximo a él, rasgando las paredes.

-¡Lo que yo creo es que nos tenemos que MOVER!- dijo Naruto, empujando a su amigo contra el suelo y esquivando el ataque que posiblemente los hubiera cortado por la mitad.

Otra risa cavernosa retumbó en aquel corredor de la muerte. Shikamaru y Naruto decidieron que ya no se podían quedar allí, así que se dirigieron, a duras penas y tanteando las paredes a uno de los pasillos. Apresuradamente lo intentaron recorrer, pero tropezaron con varios cuerpos de alguno de los anbus. El sonido de los pasos los seguía, acompañado por el repiqueteo de aquel objeto metálico, que le recordó fugazmente a Naruto a la espada de Zabuza. De repente, los chicos se detuvieron.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Shikamaru, agarrándolo por el uniforme.

-¿Qué?- preguntó éste.

-Los pasos se han detenido, pero me temo que estamos rodeados.

En el angosto pasillo sólo había dos salidas, y ambas estaban ocupadas; en frente, el enemigo de los pasos con tacones, y atrás, el que supuestamente portaba una espada.

La persona que bloqueaba la salida de enfrente soltó un bufido.

-Creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante, Suigetsu, tenemos que irnos- dijo la voz, que parecía ser de mujer.

-¿Ya? Sólo un poco más, he estado mucho tiempo encerrado y apenas he tenido nada de diversión- le contesto la otra voz, más grave, de un hombre.

-Teníamos que salir sin llevarnos por delante a nadie, eran órdenes…

- Maldita mujer, yo no sigo órdenes de nadie, además él no se enterará.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?!- preguntó Naruto- ¿Y qué habéis hecho con nuestros compañeros?

-Ah¿te refieres a éstos?- la mujer chasqueó los dedos y las antorchas prendieron, volviendo a llenar de luz toda la estancia- Están ahí y dadle las gracias a él, a mí no me miréis.

Shikamaru y Naruto se taparon los ojos, pues aún no se habían acostumbrado a la luz. Naruto entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver, horrorizado, como la mayoría de los Anbus yacían el en suelo en pésimas condiciones, salpicando las paredes y el suelo de sangre.

"Kuso… Una buena parte del escuadrón está muerta, la otra seguramente realizó una retirada para pedir refuerzos… Me precipité demasiado con esta misión…"- pensó Shikamaru, y luego desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que contemplaba a los enemigos con rabia. Efectivamente, había sido herido en la pierna, un corte profundo, pero no muy grave.

Finalmente, pudieron distinguir a los enemigos. Uno de ellos era una mujer joven, de largo pelo negro y llevaba gafas. El otro, un hombre también joven, era alto, con el pelo corto y portaba una espada gigante, igual a la de Zabuza, o incluso podría haber sido la misma. Parecía humano, pero tenía unos ojos penetrantes y claros, y unos dientes afilados que le daban un aspecto irreal.

-Qué estúpidos chicos… Sabíamos vuestras intenciones desde el principio, así que decidimos pasar un poco el tiempo, pero durasteis tan poco…

-Karin, terminemos con esto- la cortó Suigetsu, mientras la joven asentía de mala gana.

Shikamaru miró hacia Naruto.

-Tú ve a por la chica, yo me encargo de él- dijo Shikamaru, y Naruto le sonrió.

-!Vamos allá, dattebayo!

Suigetsu se rió y cogió su espada, preparado para atacar, pero éste se quedó inmóvil.

-Bah, no nos hagáis perder el tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer… Suigetsu¿Qué narices te pasa? Muévete- le espetó Karin.

Suigetsu miró hacia Shikamaru. Éste había aprovechado el momento en que Karin hablaba para realizar su técnica de las sombras. No aguantaría mucho, pero ganaría tiempo para pensar algo nuevo. De repente, le vino una idea.

-Naruto, los sellos…- le susurró Shikamaru, mientras Naruto lo miraba. Finalmente una sonrisa apareció en su cara y asintió.

Para Shikamaru, tener a Naruto en el equipo era una ventaja; no dudaba ni un instante en efectuar una operación por muy peligrosa que fuera. La red de sellos que habían colocado cuando estaban escondidos era lo último que tenían. Probablemente sólo serviría para salir de allí y despistarlos… Si Naruto golpeaba con suficiente fuerza en la roca donde estaba camuflado el detonador, los sellos se accionarían. Ahora la misión se había complicado, y tan siquiera contaban con los Anbus… y Sakura¿cómo estaría?

"Problemático… Pero ahora tenemos que despistarlos e ir a buscar a Sakura"

Shikamaru miró al techo. Probablemente aquellas catacumbas secretas no tuviera mucha consistencia y se derrumbarían con la explosión, pero no tenían opción.

-Espera- le dijo Naruto, y mirando hacia Karin, continuó- ¿Está aquí Sasuke?

La mujer se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le contestó, y Suigetsu, que seguía inmóvil, también sonrió.

-Antes te referiste como "él" a una tercera persona, y supuse que tal vez fuera Sasuke. Contesta¿dónde está?- Naruto temblaba de rabia, y miraba a la joven fijamente.

-¿Qué mas da para ti dónde esté? No tiene intención de volver a tu estúpida villa- le respondió esta, con una mirada de superioridad.

Naruto apretó los puños, y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-¡Naruto, esto no aguanta más!- le gritó este refiriéndose a su sombra, que se retiraba dejando a Suigetsu libre.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y extendió el brazo hacia Karin. Ésta arqueó una ceja. Una vez liberado, Suigetsu se abalanzó con su espada contra Shikamaru, que bloqueó a duras penas el ataque con su kunai. La espada era bastante grande y el espacio en dónde se encontraban era estrecho, por lo tanto los ataques de Suigetsu no eran muy rápidos, y Shikamaru podía bloquearlos.

"Un ninja siempre debe estudiar el espacio que lo rodea"

-¡Ahora, Naruto!- le gritó Shikamaru.

Naruto con el brazo extendido, e inmóvil, habló hacia Karin.

-Dile a Sasuke que no lo dejaré de buscar, y que iré a por él- le dijo, justo cuando en su mano comenzaba a formarse una bola de chakra. Era su mejor técnica, el Rasengan.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo, eso no te servirá contra mí- le dijo sarcástica.

-Esto no es para ti- le dijo al tiempo que se dirigía en dirección a ella, pero se paró a unos metros de ésta y golpeó con su Rasengan en la pared, en dónde estaba camuflado el detonador. Suigetsu y Karin se miraron y justo a tiempo realizaron un sello y desaparecieron, mientras una explosión lo cubría todo de rocas y polvo.

Luego, silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos. Naruto se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Intentó moverse, pero no sentía su cuerpo.

"Kuso… ¿Estoy muerto?"

Sitió a alguien cerca de él, que lo zarandeaba y lo llamaba, pero venía desde tan lejos… La voz fue acercándose, hasta que Naruto pudo abrir sus ojos.

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó el joven, mirando a su amigo, cubierto de heridas, que lo miraba sonriente.

-Bien hecho, Naruto- le felicitó éste, mientras le tendía una mano y lo levantaba del suelo.

El joven miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto de rocas y de polvo, y los cuerpos de los Anbu estaban sepultados bajo las rocas.

-Lo hemos hecho bien, vaya que sí.

-Sí, han huido, podemos aprovechar para buscar a Sakura.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Claro que sí, es una konoichi sorprendente.

- Sí…- afirmó Naruto, pero Shikamaru pudo ver tristeza en él.

-Anímate, Naruto, probablemente Sasuke aún se encuentre aquí, no lo dejaremos de buscar.

El joven lo miró y asintió. Unas voces tras las rocas llamaron la atención de los chicos.

-¡Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto¿Estáis bien?- les dijo un Anbu, que acababa de llegar- Fuimos a buscar refuerzos, que estaban en la frontera.

Naruto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Shikamaru le dio un codazo.

-Sí, los enemigos han huido, ahora vayamos a buscar a Sakura- dijo el joven, encaminándose hacia el pasillo por el cual recordaba que la chica se había marchado- Ella dejó marcas con un kunai para que pudiésemos seguirla, pero démonos prisa, por si los enemigos vuelven.

Comenzaron a andar, Shikamaru y Naruto iban delante, dirigiendo al escuadrón.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste que les dijera nada? Se fueron de repente, dejándonos solos y encima somos nosotros los que damos aquí las órdenes- le susurró Naruto, mirando con recelo a su compañero.

-Hicieron lo que debían hacer. Si se quedaban allí, probablemente hubieran muerto como alguno de sus compañeros, entonces era más práctico ir a buscar refuerzos. Un Anbu debe pensar fríamente.

Naruto arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada más. Ahora su preocupación era Sakura. ¿Estaría bien¿Se habría encontrado con Sasuke?

"Sakura, espéranos"

* * *

La puerta se abrió y dio lugar a una sala pequeña, casi sin luz. Sakura se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a temblar, pero intentó permanecer serena. No se oía nada. 

Miró a su alrededor, y pudo descubrir las formas de varias sillas, una gran mesa y una vieja estantería. Agudizó la vista he intentó distinguir lo que había al final de la sala, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. A su nariz, llegó un olor agradable…y familiar. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar que era ese olor. Deslizó los dedos por la mesa de madera mientras caminaba, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-Sakura…

Lo ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron de golpe y miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz. La chica intentó acercarse, pero estaba paralizada. Escudriñó en la oscuridad y pudo ver una silueta sentada en una silla. La figura se levantó, y se acercó a la luz, lo que hizo que Sakura retrocediese y levantase el kunai. Finalmente, la joven vio de quién se trataba.

"¿Sasuke?"

Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Éste estaba de pie, inmóvil, mirándola seriamente. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Sakura lo vio con dieciséis años. Era más alto y más fuerte. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta por el pecho, unos pantalones negros y una espada similar a una katana.

-Sakura- repitió el joven.

La joven sintió desfallecerse. Quería correr hasta él, abrazarle… Cuánto tiempo había pasado, y por fin estaba junto a ella. Sasuke vio que Sakura no era capaz de hacer nada.

"Vaya, así que ha llegado tan lejos… y sigue siendo la misma"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven, mirando duramente a Sakura.

Sakura abrió más los ojos. Esa pregunta le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Tanto tiempo que había pasado y él sólo la miraba con indiferencia, como aquella vez que la abandonó… Sintió ganas de llorar, de salir de allí. Pero no.

Sakura volvió a la realidad. Todo eso ya había pasado, tenía una misión que cumplir, esos sentimientos estaban muertos, no podían volver a nacer. Sasuke era su enemigo.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo seriamente ésta- He venido para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

"¿Sasuke Uchiha¿Desde cuando lo llamaba así¿Y el -kun?"

-He venido… para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, y si rehúsas, tendré que detenerte- continuó Sakura.

-Hn, ya… Te dije que no iba a volver, no hay nada que me una a Konoha- Al ver que la expresión de Sakura no cambiaba, añadió- Eres una verdadera molestia. En vez de perder el tiempo buscándome, pudiste dedicarte a entrenar… pero veo que no has cambiado nada.

Otro golpe bajo. Sakura se sintió destrozada, pero aún así, siguió seria.

-Sasuke, te equivocas- La joven lo miró directamente a los ojos- Yo he cambiado. Sé que piensas que no soy capaz de detenerte, por que crees que sigo con mis sentimientos infantiles y sin sentido que tenía hacia ti.

Sasuke la miró unos instantes. Ella se mantenía firme y serena, con el kunai en la mano. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

-Mentirosa.

Sasuke comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a ella. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, intentándose alejar de él.

-¿Y sabes que es lo más patético de todo?- prosiguió Sasuke- Que puede que te engañes a ti misma con esa historia, pero a mí no me vale.

El espacio se acortaba. Sakura seguía retrocediendo, en dirección a la puerta. Sakura tenía el kunai en su mano, pero no era capaz de utilizarlo contra Sasuke.

"_Eres una molestia"_

Sasuke caminaba hacia ella. De repente, la espalda de Sakura chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

"Kuso… ¿Y ahora qué?"

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia atrás… Si era más ágil que el Uchiha, podría escaparse por la puerta, y en la sala amplia tendría más espacio para luchar. Aquella pequeña sala la agobiaba demasiado. Pero al volver su mirada a la de Sasuke, que se encontraba próximo a ella, vio que sus ojos, antes azabaches, ahora eran rojos… había activado el sharingan.

"No… me va a matar…Vamos Sakura, muévete"

Sakura se deslizó por el marco de la puerta hasta el exterior, pero sintió como un brazo la cogía fuertemente de la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Sakura se sobresaltó he intentó pensar con la mente fría, como había aprendido a lo largo de estos años.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?- le susurró Sasuke.

Rápidamente, Sakura intentó clavarle el kunai a Sasuke, pero este lo esquivó y retrocedió unos pasos. Sasuke miró hacia su pecho, y vio un leve corte en él. El joven entrecerró lo ojos y miró a Sakura con expresión indescifrable. Ésta seguía en posición de ataque empuñando el arma, con el semblante serio. Pese a la poca luz, el Uchiha pudo ver que la joven temblaba. Sasuke podría matarla fácilmente, pero no quería.

"Parece que ha cambiado… pero no será capaz de matarme"

Sasuke la miró con dureza y extendió su mano hacia ella. La joven, sorprendida, lo miró, pero no bajo la guardia.

-Sakura, dame el kunai.

-No- le respondió firmemente ésta.

-Sa-ku-ra no me hagas perder la paciencia…- le avisó Sasuke aproximándose a la joven amenazantemente.

Esta vez, Sakura no retrocedió ni escapó, estaba decidida a luchar contra él. Pero un constante sentimiento la torturaba sin cesar.

-¿Vas a volver?- le preguntó la joven, ante la sorpresa Sasuke por la pregunta.

-No.

-Entonces, no me dejas opción- Sakura blandió peligrosamente el kunai.

-Sakura, no tengo ningún interés en luchar contra ti.

-Pues la única manera de que salgas de aquí con vida es que vuelvas a Konoha con… nosotros.

A Sakura le pareció una idea muy estúpida. Ella no era rival para el Uchiha, pero no tenía más salidas.

Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de la joven. La situación le incomodaba… él no era ya quien llevaba las riendas de todo, Sakura estaba ante él, y ya no era aquella chiquilla llorona. Pero no engañaba a sus ojos. Sakura, efectivamente, había cambiado. Ahora era más fuerte, pero aún había algo que mantenía.

Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo. Vio que llevaba un uniforme Anbu, así que realmente debió volverse bastante fuerte. Lo que era cierto es que Sakura no era rival para él, pero tampoco debía subestimarla, ahora ya no contaba con la ventaja de la debilidad de la joven…

O tal vez sí…Tendría que comprobarlo. Para ello, debía desconcentrarla.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, los volvía a tener negros. Esto tranquilizó a Sakura, que no le agradaba enfrentarse al sharingan. La mano de la joven se empezó a entumecer por la presión que ésta ejercía contra el kunai, así que la aflojó un poco.

-No has preguntado por Naruto- comentó Sakura.

-¿También está aquí?- le preguntó Sasuke- Pero ahora mismo no tengo interés en él.

-¿En tu hermano, entonces?- le preguntó la joven, desafiante.

-Hn, ahora mismo no- le respondió éste, ante la sorpresa de Sakura- No es que no me interese, pero en este momento me interesa otra cosa.

Sakura se sobresaltó. ¿Qué sería lo que quería? A su cabeza vinieron ideas fugaces, pero las apartó de su mente.

-Sakura- la llamó extendiendo el brazo- Dámelo.

La joven seguía inmóvil, aunque ahora un poco desconcertada. Sasuke empezó a avanzar hacia ella, todavía con el brazo extendido, en dirección al kunai.

-Sasuke, no me iré sin lo que he venido a buscar. Ahora, quédate quieto…

El joven sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sakura… ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

Sakura se sobresaltó por aquella pregunta y, aprovechando el desconcierto de la joven, Sasuke la agarró por la muñeca haciendo que ésta soltara el kunai. Agarró su otra muñeca libre y la empujó contra la pared. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, al ver al joven tan cerca de ella, a apenas unos centímetros. La joven creyó estar soñando. Un cúmulo de sensaciones pareció salir de su corazón, pero ella lo reprimía.

-Sasuke, suéltame- le ordenó la muchacha.

El joven meneó la cabeza.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pues…que eres una mentirosa– le dijo Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura frunció el ceño y desvió hacia otro lado sus ojos de los de Sasuke.

-Mírame- le ordenó Sasuke, aún sujetándola contra la pared.

Sakura vaciló unos instantes. Después dirigió sus ojos a los de él, de mala gana.

-Dime la verdad, dime que me quieres- le dijo Sasuke.

-No, me abandonaste años atrás, pero ahora ya no hay nada que sienta por ti. He venido por la misión, y voy a completarla.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de terminar la misión… -dijo irónicamente Sasuke- Creo que estás atrapada.

Sakura intentó liberarse de Sasuke, pero apenas pudo moverse. Sí, estaba atrapada entre el Uchiha y la pared.

-Dime la verdad- le ordenó Sasuke.

-No te quiero. Basta, suéltame ya.

-Mentirosa.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento Sasuke selló los labios de la joven con un beso. Sakura estaba inmóvil.

En ese momento, las emociones de Sakura reprimidas en su corazón salieron a la luz, y entonces no pudo engañarse más.

"_Sólo sueños rotos y emociones escondidas tras mentiras. El tiempo no cura, el dolor no cesa. A pesar de no poder olvidarlo, Sakura era fuerte y seguía adelante…No, ahora eran sueños cumplidos y emociones que salían a la luz. El tiempo pasa, el amor no cesa. Sakura era fuerte y seguía adelante…porque lo quería."_

Los labios de Sakura se correspondieron con los de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos. Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios. El chico soltó las manos de las muñecas de Sakura y las levó a la cintura de ésta. Ella lo abrazó y acarició su pelo. Sasuke rompió el beso lentamente y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de Sakura. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la pared.

-Dime la verdad, Sakura-le susurró Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Tenía razón, había cambiado en todo menos en un detalle.

-La verdad… la única verdad es que te odio, porque me abandonaste; te echo de menos, porque no puedo estar sin ti; y te quiero… porque siempre te he querido.

Sasuke sonrió y la volvió a besar. Después la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Sakura percibió su olor, agradable y familiar.

-Te volverás a ir- le dijo Sakura, abrazándose más a él.

Sasuke se intentó separar de Sakura para mirarla, pero ésta no le dejó.

-No me mires, sólo escúchame- le pidió Sakura.

Sasuke asintió y esperó a que la joven continuase.

-Ahora te irás, me volverás a dejar sola, para buscar a tu hermano… y no volverás. ¿Me equivoco?- Sakura cerró los ojos y esperó la respuesta del Uchiha.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y acarició el pelo de Sakura.

-Sakura, me iré, pero no para siempre- dijo mientras la chica abría los ojos- Entiéndeme; todo lo que tenía me lo quitaron y juré vengarme… Pero volveré, volveré por ti. Te lo prometo.

Sakura se separó un poco de él. No estaba segura de sus palabras, pero, en el fondo, confiaba en él.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?- le preguntó Sakura, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Por esto- le contestó Sasuke al tiempo que cogía con sus manos la cara de Sakura.

Otro beso selló los labios de la chica, disfrutando de cada momento. Pero todo no dura para siempre.

El sonido de unas voces les llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Sakura, me tengo que ir.

"No…"

Sakura bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Eh, recuerda mi promesa- la animó Sasuke, levantándole el rostro con su mano y separándose de ella- Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie.

-Sí- Sakura le sonrió, mientras él realizaba un sello.

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Un remolino de aire giró en torno a Sasuke, desvaneciéndose con él.

-Te quiero, Sasuke…- susurró Sakura, aunque éste ya no pudiese oírla.

Pasaron unos segundos y Sakura seguía inmóvil, mirando al lugar donde había estado Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una voz a su espalda.

Sakura se asomó a la puerta y vio a Naruto, Shikamaru y a los Anbus corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Sakura!- repitió Naruto, llegando hasta ella y abrazándola- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Estás bien?

-S… sí claro. Aquí no había nada…Lo siento, ya se había ido- le respondió Sakura.

Naruto bajó la mirada, pero no se desanimó. Nunca se rendiría, y lo buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo. Pero de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y las columnas se agrietaron.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- gritó Shikamaru- La explosión debió derrumbar los puntos de soporte.

-¿Explosión?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-¡No te preocupes, ya te lo explicaremos!- le dijo Naruto, cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirando de ella.

El grupo recorrió los pasillos, esquivando las rocas. Llegaron al exterior y Sakura sintió el aire fresco en su cara, y la brisa de la noche.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, todos estaban en silencio, ausentes. Naruto y Shikamaru ya se habían recuperado de sus heridas superficiales, gracias a la ayuda de Sakura y pudieron llegar pronto a Konoha.

El grupo de Anbus se dispersó y Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos, en el centro de la villa.

-Bueno, por fin en casa, vaya que sí…- comentó Naruto.

-Sí, pero tenemos que ir a hablar ahora con Tsunade-sama, y no creo que le agraden las noticias.

-Bueno p…- Sakura no pudo terminar, pues un golpe sordo atrás de ellos hizo que se girasen.

Naruto se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Naruto!- gritaron al unísono, acercándose a él.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron a Naruto roncando, y suspiraron aliviados. Shikamaru susurró algo como "Qué problemático" y Sakura sonrió.

-No me extraña, está agotado, después de todo lo que le pasó…

-Bueno, Shikamaru, creo que te toca ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama…Yo llevaré a Naruto al hospital para que descanse y que le revisen las heridas. ¿Tú no vienes a que te echen un vistazo?

-No, yo estoy bien… Bueno, pues nos vemos- se despidió Shikamaru, mientras suspiraba.

Sakura rió y recogió a Naruto. Lo llevó hasta el hospital y marchó hacia su casa. Faltaban apenas tres horas para que amaneciera, pero no tenía sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Lo quería, y lo más importante, él la quería a ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue al despacho de Tsunade. Golpeó la puerta y entró. 

-Buenos días, Sakura- le saludó la Hokage.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

-Ya me contó Shikamaru anoche lo de la misión…

-Tsunade-sama, siento haberle fallado...- la interrumpió Sakura.

-No, Sakura, no habéis fracasado. Sasuke no estaba allí, pero por lo menos os asegurasteis de que no lo estaba, y también os enfrentasteis contra dos enemigos. Por lo tanto... dado que ha sido un a misión de reconocimiento de un área bastante complicada... os daré por válida la misión.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- le agradeció la joven, mientras sonreía.

¿Sonreír?

Tsunade frunció el ceño "Sakura no encontró a Sasuke, pero está sonriente…"

Pese a todo, la Hokage le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ella.

-Bueno, Sakura, ya puedes retirarte, creo que estoy oyendo a Naruto viniendo hacia aquí- dijo de mala gana Tsunade -Kami… que poder de curación tiene este crío, se recupera de la noche a la mañana…

-Hasta luego, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura abrió la puerta y esquivó a Naruto, que efectivamente, venía a "hablar" con Tsunade.

-¡Ah, hasta luego, Sakura-chan!- le dijo animadamente el chico, mientras entraba en el despacho de la Hokage gritando algo de "¡Viejaaaaaaaa, quiero una misión!"

Sakura salió del edificio. La luz de la mañana y la brisa acarició su rostro, recordando aquellos momentos que tanto la habían llenado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía la más feliz del mundo pues, pese a la distancia, volvería a verle. Con ese sentimiento presente en su corazón, se dirigió hacia su nueva aventura, dispuesta a seguir adelante, auque esta vez no estaba sola; contaba con el apoyo y la promesa de Sasuke.

"_Sasuke… perdonado, no olvidado"_

**Pues…aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado : )**

**Bueno, este fic termina aquí, aunque me da pena terminarlo, le cogí cariño xD. Tal vez dentro de algún tiempo lo edite, pero yo creo que quedó bien así, un final abierto… **

**En fin, que si queréis comentar algo sobre este fic, os responderé encantada : )**

**Gracias!**


End file.
